


Of Strawberries, Chocolate, and Batman

by zarabithia



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Following up the events of "Dead Reckoning,"  Clark and Diana go for that milkshake.





	1. Chapter 1

Predictably, Bruce chose not to accompany Clark and Diana to AR's Steak and Shake.

Clark was a bit annoyed, though he'd known Bruce long enough not to take it personally. He'd sensed, however, that Diana - who had known Bruce for far less time - *did* take it personally. The Amazon was more than a little hurt, and Clark was determined to distract her into having a good time.

It was a far less rude option than saying, _"I love you both, but never were two people less suited to be together than you and Bruce Wayne."_

So far, the plan seemed to be working. Concern had replaced hurt on Diana's features.  "How can you drink that?" she asked, motioning towards Clark's chocolate shake.

Clark responded by wiggling his spoon at her. "Well, I'm not actually *drinking* it."

Diana threw him a look that reminded Clark he was sitting across from one of the few people who could probably deal Superman a fatal blow. "You know what I meant." She took a bite of her own strawberry shake before continuing. "Isn't it overly sweet?"

"Exactly." Diana looked confused again, so Clark added, "That's the whole point to eating chocloate."

"I see." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Am I correct in assuming that Bruce doesn't enjoy chocolate?"

"He despises the stuff - or at least, he pretends to. Actually, he's not overly fond of milkshakes as a whole. His body's a temple, you know."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Of course. But if you knew that, why did you invite him?"

"Because I think it's important to keep showing your friends how much they mean to you."

"Even the ones that don't seem to appreciate it?"

" _Especially_ the ones that don't seem to appreciate it."

Diana regarded him for a minute. "Maybe," she agreed slowly as her left hand reached foward and clasped his. "But I think it would be far wiser to spend your time with those that * _do_ * appreciate you. Thank you for spending the day with me, Clark."

Clark returned the hand squeeze and thought about how nice it felt to have someone's touch be firm enough to * _feel_.* "It was my pleasure, Diana. We really should do this more often."

"Yes, we should." Her gaze caught his and she smiled. Staring into those blue eyes, Clark was startled by the realization that this was the first time he'd ever looked into a woman's eyes and not thought of Lois.

Instead, he thought of chocolate covered strawberries.


	2. Chocolate Covered Strawberries

When their alternate universe counterparts had finally departed, Clark had every intention of allowing Bruce and Diana as much time alone to cope as they needed. For that matter, Clark himself needed time to sort things out. His alternate self hadn’t exactly lived up to the expectations Clark had always tried to hold for himself. Actually, that was an understatement. Between the Justice Lord Superman they had encountered and . . . *this* one, Clark couldn’t help but wonder what was so fundamentally wrong with him that there were so many faulty versions of himself.

Upon emerging from The Fortress of Solitude, however, he was dismayed to discover that Diana was still on a leave of absence.

After double checking with Mr. Terrific that no major crisis has erupted in his time in The Fortress, Clark first made a brief stop in Metropolis before setting out to find Diana.

He’d circled the planet twice before he’d started to panic. His panic was unreasonable, of course. Diana was the strongest person he knew, both in strength and character. But Clark knew his panic had nothing to do with logical concern over her well being, and everything to do with the company they’d had.

Because she was taking a leave of absence, she’d instructed Mr. Terrific not to use her Justice League transmitter unless it was an emergency.

And, no, Clark’s concern over the status of their friendship didn’t justify an "emergency." At least, it didn’t to Mr. Terrific.

So, with no other choice, Clark closed his eyes and *listened.* Opening his hearing fully was a heady experience, and not one Clark undertook lightly, because people deserved their privacy. Normally, his ears were trained to tune out everything but the sounds of distress, but his concern for Diana overrode the need for modesty, and Clark strained to hear the familiar thumping of Diana’s heart beat.

When he followed the sound, he was dismayed to discover that Diana had been standing in an old, lead-lined abandoned building. She had chosen to encase herself in four walls made of the one substance Clark couldn’t see through.

Had she picked the spot on purpose - to get away from him?

The look she gave him when he came to land next to her answered that question.

Gripping the box he’d picked up in Metropolis tightly, he spoke hesitantly. "Diana. . . I didn’t mean to disturb you. I just wanted to make sure. . . everything was okay."

She didn’t answer for the longest time. Clark didn’t know what else to do, other than grip the present he’d brought, and feel useless. If their experience with their counterparts had taught him nothing else, it was that sometimes, he had a tendency to *push* other people too much.

Eventually, she spoke, but when she did so, she turned slightly, so that her back was facing him. "Do you think she was wrong?"

"Yes." Because killing was never the answer. They were better than that. They *had* to be, or they were no different than the ones they fought everyday. "But he was wrong too."

"Why?" She still hadn’t turned around, but her head did tilt slightly in his direction.

"Because her intentions were good. Because she saved his life and countless others. Because she may have been wrong, but I was raised to believe that forgiveness is the greatest strength a person can have, and so was he. Because I believe in giving my friends a second chance, and so *should* he." Clark paused and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, hoping it was still welcome. "Because I can’t imagine a world where Superman doesn’t need a Wonder Woman by his side."

She turned around then. "Is that so?"

All at once, the entire universe depended on his answer. In that moment, Clark had never felt more like the stumbling fifteen year old farm boy that had never actually captured the cheerleader’s attention.

He hadn’t quite known how - then or now. "Yes, it is."

But Diana wasn’t a cheerleader, nor was she the girl next door. For when she smiled, Clark instantly felt relieved, as though he’d made the right choice - not as though he’d messed everything up all over again. "What’s that?" She asked, gesturing towards the box in his hand.

Clark lifted the box somewhat clumsily in her direction. To his embarrassment, the box was bent and folded in more than one spot. "I stopped by Lucinda’s Chocolates in Metropolis on my way here. They’re, um, chocolate covered strawberries."

The recognition and acknowledgment that flashed across Diana’s face shouldn’t have made Clark as happy as it did.

She opened the box and Clark was relieved to discover that none of the strawberries were injured during his rather frantic search.

"Have you talked to Bruce yet?"

"No. I probably should, before an emergency pops up to prevent it." He very carefully didn’t notice his own disappointment that surfaced when Diana brought up Bruce’s name.

"Probably. Clark?"

"Yes?"

"For *her* sake, I hope they work things out."

"For *his* sake, I hope they do too."

Diana lifted the box in his direction. "Have one before you go?"

He took one. The strawberries were just the right amount of bitter to be perfectly accentuated by the sweetness of the chocolate.

Diana pulled the box close to her chest, and Clark took that as his clue to exit.

But he could still taste the strawberry on his lips by the time he’d landed in Gotham.


End file.
